


Glimmer

by ThePlumPyre



Series: Glitter [1]
Category: League of Legends
Genre: Alternate Universe - K/DA (League of Legends), Enthusiastic Consent, Evelynn is Extra, F/F, Genital Piercing, Mild BDSM, Oral Sex, Piercings, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-15
Updated: 2019-01-15
Packaged: 2019-10-10 21:41:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,487
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17434007
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThePlumPyre/pseuds/ThePlumPyre
Summary: “You think I won’t let you reciprocate because I think you’re bad at sex?” Evelynn asks, incredulously.Kai’sa winces.“...Maybe?”Alternatively, Kai'sa and Evelynn fuck and have a great time.





	Glimmer

The KDA manor feels acutely empty without Akali and Ahri. Ahri is at a photoshoot modeling, and Akali is out rapping in a back alley in all likelihood. Kai’sa sighs and frowns, looking out the kitchen window. It’s spitting rain just hard enough to need an umbrella. Kai’sa thinks hard and tries to remember if Akali left with one this morning.

 

“I don’t think she did,” Kai’sa thinks aloud with a groan. “Of course _,_ she wouldn’t.”

 

Kai’sa can just picture Akali crawling home from god knows where looking like a drowned rat. Fishing her cell out of her pocket, Kai’sa phones her friend.

 

“Yo,” Akali answers after the first ring. “What up?”

 

“Do you have an umbrella? There’s a decent amount of rain here. Did you bring your wallet? Can you buy one?”

 

“It’s not too bad where I am, actually,” Akali offers. “It’s just spitting a bit, really. I’m barely even damp.”

 

“Where exactly are you?” Kai’sa asks, curious. “What are you up to?”

 

“Umm, I’m just... hanging around,” Akali answers vaguely. “Around the city. Exploring.”

 

“As long as you’re safe and dry,” Kai’sa sighs. “We’re all going to see it on social media tomorrow, Akali. We’ll see whatever street performance you’ve delivered today.”

 

“I’m safe. I have my phone, and I’m wearing a mask,” Akali huffs. “No one can tell it’s me.”

 

“Will you be home for dinner?”

 

“Sure.”

 

“How are you getting home? Do you need Eve or me to come pick you up?”

 

“I’ll meet Ahri at her studio and hitch a ride with her. Oh!” Akali gasps and Kai’sa hears a small commotion building in the background on Akali’s end of the line.

 

“Akali, what’s happening over th–”

 

“Thank you Kai’sa!” Akali cuts in, words fast and sharp. “Gotta go! Bye!”

 

“Akali! Don’t you hang up on m– and she’s gone.”

 

Sighing, Kai’sa tucks her phone back into her pocket. It’s barely four o’clock now. Ahri’s photo shoot is scheduled to finish soon, just in time for her to make it home for dinner. It’s a bit early, but Kai’sa decides start dinner anyway. She shuffles around the kitchen, opening and closing the fridge and cabinets as she walks by in order to see what ingredients are available to cook with.

 

Usually, when Kai’sa cooks, Akali asks if she can help, and Ahri is constantly playfully sneaking a few bites when Kai’sa has her back turned. Kai’sa is use to them, use to the way their strong personalities permeate throughout the manor, filling every crevice with Ahri’s soothing warmth and Akali’s infectious energy. The manor feels colder without them, feels less like a home. Out of all the gifts that KDA has given her, Kai’sa is most grateful for Ahri, Akali, and Evelynn.

 

Ahri is the first person Kai’sa turns to in an emergency; Ahri is a soothing presence, and people always gravitate to her charming nature. Kai’sa views Ahri as both a friend and a mentor, and Kai’sa recognizes that her own transition to international stardom would have been a lot rougher if not for Ahri’s constant patience and guidance.

 

Akali is Kai’sa’s friend, her cheerleader, and her biggest fan. Whenever Kai’sa is bogged down by doubt and insecurity– amplified by her own anxiety– Akali’s faith in Kai’sa’s abilities, faith in Kai’sa herself, gives Kai’sa the confidence she needs to banish her doubts and insecurities.

 

But Evelynn?

 

Evelynn is a contrast to the two; she is equally strong but cooler. Evelynn’s brand of love and support is less touchy-feely than Ahri’s and muted compared to Akali’s vivacity, but Kai’sa wouldn’t want it any other way. Evelynn is her base, the steadfast foundation that gives Kai’sa the safety and stability she needs.

 

“Bokkie?” Evelynn’s voice pulls Kai’sa from her musings.

 

Kai’sa hadn’t even noticed Evelynn entering the kitchen, walking up right beside her. Kai’sa hadn’t even noticed that she was drifting into her own thoughts.

 

“Where did you go?” Evelynn asks, voice warm and fond, standing close enough to Kai’sa to feel the heat from her skin.

 

“Oh, I was just thinking,” Kai’sa murmurs, embarrassed. “Daydreaming.”

 

“What does Ahri call you again, love?” Evelynn teases. “Our sweet little dreamer.”

 

Kai’sa flushes, cheeks turning rosy and warm.

 

“Well, I’m also the cook, and I don’t know what we’re having for dinner.”

 

“Everything and anything you make is delicious,” Evelynn assures. “Are the other two going to join us?”

 

“Both are,” Kai’sa confirms, smiling. Having a meal family style with her partners is among her favourite things.

 

“Akali is off rapping on the streets again, isn’t she?” Evelynn groans wearily.

 

“Yup,” Kai’sa confirms. “She just hung up on me.”

 

“At least she brought her phone this time.”

 

“Small victories.”

 

“I wish she’d let Ahir or I come along with her,” Evelynn worries. “She doesn’t understand how _extreme_ fans can get.”

 

“She’s a free spirit,” Kai’sa points out.

 

“She’s stubborn,” Evelynn counters.

 

“Yes. She is, but that’s part of why we love her, isn’t it?”

 

Evelynn hums affirmatively, leaning on Kai’sa.

 

“Have you decided what to make for dinner yet?”

 

Kai’sa looks out the window again. It is still wet and miserable outside.

 

“Udon,” Kai’sa decides. “Chicken.”

 

“That sounds delicious. Do you need me?”

 

“Always.”

 

Kai’sa smiles and hums as she sets Evelynn to work gathering all of her ingredients. Pots, knives, chicken, scallions, carrots, shitake mushrooms, and spinach find their way onto Kai’sa gleaming granite countertop.

 

“Darling, where do you keep the noodles?” Evelynn asks, poking around the refrigerator.

 

“They’re frozen because the moisture content is so high,” Kai’sa explains.

 

“Got them,” Evelynn says as she tosses a package out of the freezer and onto the counter.

 

“Grab three more,” Kai’sa instructs, pausing afterwards to reconsider. “Actually, grab four more,” Kai’sa corrects herself after remembering Akali’s appetite.

 

“What do you need me to do?”

 

“Can you handle the vegetables?”

 

“Of course I can, darling,” Evelynn coos, gathering the vegetables in a large colander. She gives Kai’sa a quick peck on the lips as she passes her on the way to the sink.

 

Kai’sa sets her clay pot onto the stove, turning the fire to low. Kai’sa busies herself with making the soup base while Evelynn washes the vegetables. Peering over her shoulder, Kai’sa watches the fluid motions of Evelynn’s hands as she wields a knife. The knife clicks against the cutting board in consistent little taps as Evelynn dices out perfectly cut slices of mushroom.

 

“You’re good at that,” Kai’sa compliments Evelynn on her knife work while she brings the soup base to a simmer.

 

“Not as good as Akali.”

 

“No one is,” Kai’sa agrees. “That girl can do anything with a blade, but that’s about it. I would’ve never guessed that Akali could do anything remotely domestic. I’ve never seen Ahri do anything productive in the kitchen though.”

 

“Ahri can’t cook to save her life,” Evelynn chuckles. “Before you and Akali, Ahri broke our last oven.”

 

“How?” Kai’sa asks, intrigued. She takes a sip of her soup base; displeased at the taste, Kai’sa adds another tiny splash of mirin to the simmering liquid.

 

“She tried to use non-oven safe glassware to bake in,” Evelynn recounts fondly. “The container exploded with enough force to blow the oven door clean off its hinges.”

 

“What was she making!?”

 

“I haven’t a clue, and I’m not sure I want to find out,” Evelynn laughs. “I’m just grateful that Ahri wasn’t hurt.”

 

“I could teach her the basics of cooking,” Kai’sa offers. “If she’s interested, that is.”

 

“I’m sure Ahri would be delighted; she’d jump at the chance to spend more time with her little dreamer.”

 

“I like spending time with Ahri too,” Kai’sa admits, smiling as she stirs. “Sometimes it feels like we barely get any time with her.”

 

“She’s a busy woman,” Evelynn agrees with a wistful smile. “Everyone wants a piece of her, and she thrives under the attention. Ahri was always meant to be seen; you just have to get use to sharing her.”

 

“Did it ever get hard for you and Ahri?” Kai’sa asks. “Being together in all of this?”

 

“Hmm. Hard isn’t the word I would use,” Evelynn decides after a few moments of contemplation. “We chose each other at the beginning of all this, and we continue to choose each other every day. I’ve never regretted our choice.”

 

“Did Akali and I make it harder on you two?” Kai’sa ventures, instantly regretting her question. She isn’t sure she wants to hear the answer.

 

Evelynn stabs her knife into the wooden cutting board so hard that it embeds in the wood, standing upright. Evelynn then whips around in order to stare Kai’sa dead in the eye.

 

“Never. Don’t you ever think such things again,” Evelynn answers so fiercely and quickly that Kai’sa is relieved. “Ahri and I, we adore you. We adore Akali. We’re all in this together now.”

 

“I treasure what I have with all three of you as well,” Kai’sa disclouses, voice soft and genuine. “There is nowhere else I’d rather be.”

 

“Excellent. The vegetables are done.”

 

“Do you mind slicing the chicken thighs next?”

 

“Your wish is my command,” Evelynn purrs, pulling out the meat cutting board and making quick work of the chicken.

 

Kai’sa takes another sip of the base, humming a pleased little hum at the taste.

 

“Eve, won’t you tell me what you think?” Kai’sa scoops another spoonful of steaming broth from the clay pot before blowing on it and offering it to Evelynn. “Say ahhh.”

 

“Perfection,” Evelynn assures after a sip. “Where did you learn to cook?”

 

“My mother taught me,” Kai’sa reminisces with a smile. “She was the best cook I knew, the best person too.”

 

“Was?”

 

“She died when I was twelve. Car accident.”

 

“Oh Kai’sa, I am so sorry.”

 

“Don’t be,” Kai’sa sighs. “It’s not your fault.”

 

“Is there anything you’d like to tell me about her?” Evelynn offers, voice soft and tender.

 

“Is the chicken done?” Kai’sa asks, directing the conversation away from her late mother; despite the years, the pain is still too sharp for Kai’sa to share. “We should get that in the pot right away.”

 

“Whatever you need,” Evelynn agrees, allowing Kai’sa to direct the conversation whatever way she wants to. Evelynn sets the chicken into the simmering broth before giving her hands a good washing.

 

“The chicken needs a few minutes,” Kai’sa notes. “Do you feel like carving the carrots into flower shapes for the aesthetic?”

 

“Oh darling, you know me; I am all about the _aesthetic_ ,” Evelynn agrees with a grin. “Just let me get this jacket off. It’s getting a little bit warm.”

 

Evelynn unzips and slides the jacket down her arms. As the garment slides down Evelynn’s body, Kai’sa notices that Evelynn has rather thin shirt on underneath. Kai’sa also notices two little bumps pressing up against the fabric right on both of Evelynn’s breasts.

 

“I’m not wearing a bra,” Evelynn admits, following Kai’sa’s line of vision.

 

“Oh! That’s nice,” Kai’sa squeaks, her face flushed in embarrassment at being caught.

 

“They’re piercings, Bokkie,” Evelynn chuckles. “Didn’t you know?”

 

“No! Was I supposed to?”

 

“Well, seeing has how often we’ve been fucking as of late, I thought you noticed sooner rather than later.”

 

“Eep! Excuse me! I never– You never–... we’ve never– Ugh!” Kai’sa stammers, face bright red with indignation and embarrassment.

 

“Words, darling,” Evelynn teases. “I need words.”

 

“You’ve seen all of me, taken all of me, but you’ve never let me do anything to you!” Kai’sa wails. “I’m always tied up or you never allow me to touch; you always finish yourself off! The most you’ve let me have is when you grind one out against my thigh!”

 

“Poor you,” Evelynn coos while Kai’sa hides her face in her hands in utter mortification.

 

“Ugh, leave me alone.”

 

“Are you sure that’s what you want?” Evelynn asks. Kai’sa groans, moving her hands down her face only to see Evelynn stalk towards her.

 

“Eep!” Kai’sa squeals. Jumping back, Kai’sa bumps her back against the kitchen island. “Eve, what are you doing?”

 

Evelynn presses up against Kai’sa; grabbing the counter behind her, Evelynn boxes the poor girl in with her arms. Evelynn slots a leg between Kai’sa’s two; pushing forward, Evelynn grinds her thigh against Kai’sa groin.

 

“Oh,” Kai’sa gasps, freezing momentarily before grinding down. “ _Oh_.”

 

“Good girl,” Evelynn coos, encouraging Kai’sa as she pushes her hips down. “Do you remember your word? Tell me your word, Bokkie.”

 

“Void,” Kai’sa pants.

 

“Good girl,” Evelynn coos again. “You’re such a treasure, Bokkie. How did I get so lucky? Keep going my darling girl.”

 

Eager and obedient, Kai’sa clamps her thighs around Evelynn’s, angles her hips, and rocks back and forth. Her motions are steady and consistent, and Kai’sa face flushes a brilliant red as she carries on. Evelynn only murmurs words of praise and threads her fingers through Kai’sa hair. When Kai’sa’s legs begin to tremble, when she starts to whine as she exhales, Evelynn jerks her leg back out from between Kai’sa thighs.

 

“Eve,” Kai’sa whines, bucking her hips desperately.

 

“No,” Evelynn coos.

 

Grinning, Evelynn strips Kai’sa of her shirt and bra, tossing them onto the floor. Kai’sa pants and trembles as Evelynn works her pants and panties down to her knees before speaking again.

 

“Sit up on the island,” Evelynn orders.

 

“I cook food on this counter,” Kai’sa whines weakly, still shaking. “We eat on this counter.”

 

“And that’s what I’m trying to do,” Evelynn chuckles. “I fail to see the problem.”

 

Kai’sa is too desperate to put up anymore token arguments. Hopping onto the counter, Kai’sa hisses as her bare ass meets cool granite. Evelynn slides Kai’sa pants and panties down and off in one fluid motion, tossing them on the floor.

 

“Forward a bit,” Evelynn directs, pulling Kai’sa towards the edge of the countertop by her hips. Looking around, Evelynn reaches out with her foot and hooks the kitchen step stool with it, pulling it towards her.

 

“On your back,” Evelynn demands, voice suddenly firm and cool. “Both palms down. Open your legs. Wider. As wide as you can go.”

 

Kai’sa obeys, arranging her body into the position Evelynn wants. Evelynn adjusts the stool so when she kneels on it, Evelynn is at eye level with Kai’sa’s spread pussy. Humming, Evelynn presses quick kisses onto the soft flesh of Kai’sa’s inner thighs and works her way up. Evelynn barely touches Kai’sa pussy when Kai’sa gasps and jerks her hips up.

 

“Don’t move,” Evelynn orders. “Stay still and silent or I stop. This is your one and only warning. Understand?”

 

Kai’sa nods, sinking her teeth into her bottom lip.

 

“Wonderful,” Evelynn preens.

 

Evelynn is a messy eater, a noisy one too. Kai’sa can feel lips, tongue, and the faintest touch of Evelynn’s teeth. Evelynn is rough with Kai’sa, smacking her lips and moaning into Kai’sa’s hypersensitive flesh. Kai’sa can feel her core tighten and her whole-body tremble with the effort of staying still; the taste of blood blooms in Kai’sa’s mouth as her teeth break the soft surface of her bottom lip. Just as Kai’sa can feel herself begin to peak, Evelynn pulls away. Before Kai’sa can despair, Evelynn speaks.

 

“You’ve been so perfect for me, Bokkie,” Evelynn praises. “So good. I’m not going to drag this out.”

 

Evelynn grabs Kai’sa’s hands, clenched into fists, before relaxing them and guiding them onto her head. Kai’sa threads her fingers through Evelynn’s hair, scratching a little at the scalp.

 

“You can talk; you can move,” Evelynn generously offers. “You can do whatever you want, my love.”

 

Evelynn returns her attention’s to Kai’sa’s clit; Kai’sa moans when she feels Evelynn give consistent, firm licks with the flat of her tongue. Kai’sa fists her hands in Evelynn’s hair and tugs; jerking her hips, Kai’sa grinds on Evelynn’s face and sobs. Evelynn keeps a consistent pace as Kai’sa rides out her orgasm against Evelynn’s face. Sobbing and writhing, Kai’sa eventually settles, letting go of Evelynn’s hair and allowing her to pull away.

 

“Good girl,” Evelynn whispers, wiping her mouth with the back of her hand before leaning over Kai’sa and pressing a kiss onto her collarbone. “You did so well.”

 

Kai’sa pants, twisting and groaning when Evelynn nips. The stone counter top is wonderfully cool against Kai’sa’s hot flushed skin. When Evelynn nips again, she bites harder causing Kai’sa to jerk away, rolling onto her side.

 

“Nooo,” Kai’sa whines, closing her eyes. “Enough.”

 

“Okay, baby,” Evelynn soothes.

 

Kai’sa groans unhappily when she feels Evelynn’s heat leave. She can hear Evelynn walk around the kitchen, turning off the stove with a click before fiddling around with the sink. Kai’sa didn’t even think of the soup base and chicken; she got so caught up in the sex. Eyes still closed, Kai’sa whines when she hears Evelynn leave the kitchen. Shivering, Kai’sa’s pleasant flushed feeling seeps away leaving her sweaty, sticky, and cold. Kai’sa eyes open when she feels herself being wrapped in a soft fleece throw that Evelynn must’ve taken from the living room.

 

“Thank yo–OH!” Kai’sa cuts herself off with a gasp as she feels Evelynn wipe away the slick in between her thighs with a warm towel. Once Evelynn is satisfied with her cleaning job, she tosses the towel into the sink and offers Kai’sa a cup of water which Kai’sa accepts and finishes quickly. Evelynn sets the empty cup in the dishwasher before finishing wrapping the throw around Kai’sa.

 

“Up we go,” Evelynn warns before lifting Kai’sa and carrying her bridal style out of the kitchen. Kai’sa nuzzles her face into the crook of Evelynn’s neck and sighs happily. Evelynn settles them on the living room couch; she lies down and arranges Kai’sa to lie on top of her.

 

“You’re such a good girl,” Evelynn whispers into Kai’sa hair, pressing kisses into it. “Do you want anything?”

 

“No,” Kai’sa sighs dreamily, nuzzling Evelynn’s collarbone. “Snuggle me.”

 

Evelynn laughs, carding her fingers through Kai’sa’s damp mused hair.

 

“Anything you want.”

 

Kai’sa is completely content to be enveloped by Evelynn’s warmth and scent; she hums sweetly, basking in the afterglow of it all.

 

“Eve?” Kai’sa breaks the silence with a meek little sound. “Why don’t you ever let me _give_ you anything back?”

 

“Is what you _get_ from me not enough to satisfy you?” Evelynn chuckles. “You look pretty happy.”

 

“Please don’t change the subject like that,” Kai’sa pleads. “Don’t be so evasive.”

 

Evelynn doesn’t say anything to that; she continues carding her fingers through Kai’sa’s hair.

 

“Does it bother you that much?” Evelynn asks, pressing a kiss to Kai’sa’s forehead.  

 

“Not so much at first,” Kai’sa answers after a moment of reflection. “But it bothers me a bit now.”

 

“Why does it bother you, Bokkie?”

 

Kai’sa wiggles a little, turning so that she can talk to Evelynn face to face.

 

“I want to make you feel good too.”

 

“You do, darling. I promise you that you do.”

 

Kai’sa frowns, her eyebrows dipping together adorably.

 

“You let Ahri and Akali.”

 

“Are you jealous?” Evelynn teases, booping Kai’sa on the nose.

 

“I... I don’t know?” Kai’sa finishes uncertainly. “No. Not really. I’m just wondering what I have to do to earn your trust.”

 

“I trust you,” Evelynn objects. “This has nothing to do with trust. I trust you _so_ much Kai’sa.”

 

“Okay,” Kai’sa accepts, trying to work this out in her head. “Is there particular reason you don’t want me to?”

 

Evelynn shrugs.

 

“You’re just so cute afterwards, I guess,” Evelynn thinks aloud. “I like watching you, holding you just like this.”

 

Evelynn accentuates her last point by squeezing Kai’sa to her. Kai’sa only giggles, digging her chin into Evelynn’s collarbone and laughing when Evelynn winces.

 

“Bad girl,” Evelynn chides with no real bite.

 

Kai’sa retaliates by blowing a raspberry on said collarbone.

 

“No,” Evelynn laughs, smacking Kai’sa’s ass lightly. “Keep this up and I’ll punish you.”

 

“Promise?” Kai’sa challenges cheekily.

 

“Oh Bokkie, _absolutely_ ,” Evelynn responds. “So, behave.”

 

“Fine.”

 

“Good girl.”

 

“But really,” Kai’sa sighs, picking up where she left off. “I wish you’d let me do more for you. I promise you I’m good. You won’t be disappointed.”

 

“You think I won’t let you reciprocate because I think you’re bad at sex?” Evelynn asks, incredulously.

 

Kai’sa winces.

 

“...Maybe?”

 

Evelynn bursts out laughing. She laughs so hard that she shakes Kai’sa clean off her and onto the floor.

 

“Ouch,” Kai’sa whimpers, wriggling in her now loose fleece cocoon. “Evelynn!”

 

On the couch, Evelynn writhes with laughter.

 

“You think that– I don’t think– Bad at sex!” Evelynn barks out in between laughs.

 

“Ugh, fine then!” Kai’sa grunts, annoyed. She finally wriggles free of her cocoon, emerging butt naked. “If you don’t want to talk, I have a dinner to finish.”

 

“Kai’sa! Wait!” Evelynn sobers immediately as Kai’sa gets up and begins to walk back to the kitchen. Evelynn is immediately apologetic after realizing just how upset Kai’sa is getting. “It’s not that, Bokkie. I’m sorry I brushed you off before. I see that this issue is clearly upsetting you, and I was wrong to tease you about it. I was insensitive to your feelings, and I’m sorry. We can talk; I’ll take this seriously.”

 

“Thank you,” Kai’sa accepts with a smile. Evelynn sits up on the couch and Kai’sa sits beside her with the fleece throw draped over her naked body.

 

“I’ve heard– I’ve seen what you can do to Akali and Ahri,” Evelynn assures. “I know if I let you, I’d have an absolutely amazing time.”

 

“Then why?” Kai’sa prods. “I really want to.”

 

“I like what I get to do to you,” Evelynn says. “I like disciplining you, but I love spoiling you more than anything. You’re so responsive– your body is just so honest with me, and I have more than enough fun when we have sex this way.”

 

“You can still have that even if I get my way a little.”

 

“I know. Baby girl, I know. I guess just watching you is enough for me. The way you look when you come... it just takes a little bit of grinding or a few strokes with my fingers after that.”

 

“Oh,” Kai’sa blushes, flattered.

 

“Do you want to now?” Evelynn offers. “I’ll let you do this however you want.”

 

“Really?” Kai’sa chirps, eager.

 

“Absolutely.”

 

“Do you want a safeword?”

 

“Will I need one?”

 

“I don’t know. Tell me one just to be safe.”

 

Evelynn thinks for a moment before deciding.

 

“Mercy.”

 

“Mercy,” Kai’sa tests the word out. “Got it. Ready?”

 

“Do your worst.”

 

Kai’sa lunges forward, letting the fleece throw slip off of her body and onto the floor. Kai’sa catches Evelynn in a hug as they both crash into the couch. Evelynn giggles as Kai’sa presses a multitude of kisses all over her face. Running her fingers down Evelynn’s ribs, Kai’sa finds the hem of Evelynn’s shirt.

 

“Arms up, please,” Kai’sa pauses her barrage of kisses to ask. Kai’sa tugs the shirt up and off when Evelynn complies.

 

“Oh,” Kai’sa gasps when she gets a good look at Evelynn’s chest.

 

Each nipple has a warm gold horizontal barbell through it. Evelynn’s nipples are framed by a jolly little ball with a clear jewel embedded in it on either side. Kai’sa wonders what the jewels are.

 

“ _Crystal?_ ” Kai’sa guesses to herself. “ _Pft. This is Evelynn; they’re diamonds_.”

 

“Anything I should know about your piercings?” Kai’sa asks, absolutely transfixed by Evelynn’s chest. “Anything you want or don’t want me to do?”

 

“Don’t jerk them around,” Evelynn states with a wince. “Gentle tugging feels nice, but it can really hurt– and not in a fun way, mind you– if you get too rough. Mouths feel really nice on them.”

 

Kai’sa pinches the right barbell in between her thumb and index finger. Evelynn hisses when Kai’sa pulls the barbell towards her, pulling Evelynn’s nipple forward with it. Evelynn groans when Kai’sa then twists the barbell to the side.

 

“Did it hurt?” Kai’sa wonders, curious. “When you had them done, I mean.”

 

“ _Exquisitely_ so,” Evelynn answers with a grin. “Do you want a pair?”

 

“Eep!”

 

Evelynn laughs when Kai’sa flinches. Pouting, Kai’sa latches her mouth to Evelynn’s left breast and gives it a good hard suck; Kai’sa grins into the flesh when Evelynn gasps and shudders. Kai’sa busies her tongue, lapping at the jewel encrusted balls while she sucks. Evelynn’s arms tremble as she moves them in order to fist her hands in Kai’sa’s hair and tug. Grinning a smug little grin, Kai’sa catches a ball in between her front teeth and tugs it lightly.

 

“Shit,” Evelynn moans and yanks on Kai’sa hair when she switches to Evelynn’s right breast, giving it the same treatment.

 

Kai’sa continues sucking, licking, tugging, and nipping away at Evelynn’s chest when she starts to caress Evelynn’s sides. Kai’sa’s slim fingers make their way down to the hem of Evelynn’s shorts. Slipping her right hand under the hemline, Kai’sa can immediately tell that Evelynn has forgone underwear. Moving to Evelynn’s crotch, Kai’sa parts her folds and starts to feel around for Evelynn’s clit, grinning at how wet Evelynn feels. Kai’sa freezes abruptly when her finger comes into contact with a cool little metal ball.

 

“I see you’ve found my hood ornament,” Evelynn chuckles breathlessly when Kai’sa pulls her hand out of Evelynn’s shorts.

 

Kai’sa lets Evelynn’s breast go with a final suck, and Evelynn releases Kai’sa’s hair. Shimmying down the couch, Kai’sa pulls Evelynn’s shorts off and arranges them so that Kai’sa is on her stomach with Evelynn’s legs thrown over each shoulder. Now at eye level with Evelynn’s glistening pussy, Kai’sa spreads it again.

 

“Oh,” Kai’sa gasps, intrigued.

 

Evelynn has two piercings, a curved gold barbell, running vertically on the hood of clit; she also has a circular gold barbell running horizontally under the vertical piercing. Both barbells are capped with balls embedded with diamonds. The jewelry here matches the jewelry on Evelynn’s nipples.

 

“You matched your nipples to your clit!?” Kai’sa asks before she realizes that is _precisely_ the type of _extra_ that Evelynn is.

 

“Of course, I did,” Evelynn pants. “Kai’sa, as flattering as your gaze is, I’m starting to get inpatient.”

 

“Any special rules for these piercings?” Kai’sa asks, pressing a kiss to Evelynn’s inner thigh. “I don’t want to hurt you.”

 

“Be gentle. No tugging” Evelynn requests, grateful for Kai’sa diligence. “Maybe focus on the vertical one, not so much the triangle.”

 

“Triangle?”

 

“The circular barbell.”

 

“Got it.”

 

Kai’sa first few laps are tentative, hesitant. The vertical barbell shifts with the first firm lick and Evelynn jerks her hips sharply.

 

“Yessss,” Evelynn hisses.

 

Encouraged, Kai’sa laps at it again. Kai’sa grabs the bottom ball of the piercing with her teeth, moving it up and down so the curved barbell rubs directly on Evelynn’s clit.

 

“Fuck!” Evelynn pitches forward and grabs Kai’sa hair with both hands. Twisting her fingers in the purple locks, Evelynn yanks sharply causing Kai’sa to moan into Evelynn’s folds.

 

Kai’sa puts her whole mouth around Evelynn’s clit now, pushing and teasing the piercing with her tongue. Evelynn swears and grinds down when Kai’sa slips two fingers into her. Kai’sa does her absolute best to please Evelynn, chasing her moans and gasps. Evelynn’s legs are trembling, damp with sweat, and her slick is dripping from Kai’sa’s chin onto the couch when Kai’sa’s bottom lip accidentally firmly presses against Evelynn’s triangle piercing. The reaction is visceral and intense; Evelynn _wails_ , freezes, and clenches her hands in Kai’sa hair so hard that Kai’sa’s scalp begins to burn unpleasantly.

 

“Shit!” Kai’sa gasps, slipping her fingers out of Evelynn and pulling her face away from Evelynn’s crotch. “I am so sorry, Evelynn! Are you okay?”

 

Looking up to Evelynn’s face, Kai’sa expects to see her lover grimacing in pain. Instead, Evelynn’s pupils are blown so wide that Kai’sa can barely see the gold of her iris; Evelynn has started trembling, her entire body glistening from a thin layer of sweat. Even though there are tears beading in Evelynn’s eyes, she doesn’t look like she is in pain. Quite the opposite, actually, Evelynn looks like she is dancing on the edge of control. Kai’sa’s eyes light up with mischief and her lips stretch into an evil grin when she realizes that Evelynn is most definitely _not_ in pain.

 

“Kai’sa,” Evelynn begins cautiously when she sees Kai’sa’s expression. “Be a dear and forget wh–”

 

Evelynn cuts herself off with a shriek when Kai’sa dives back in between her open legs. Kai’sa works her mouth around both piercings. Evelynn’s reaction is instantaneous and explosive. Evelynn sobs and screams; she grinds down on Kai’sa face and gives a series of sharp yanks to Kai’sa’s hair. It just takes a few more firm licks before Evelynn finishes, wet, loud, and messy. Kai’sa works Evelynn through the orgasm; she keeps her mouth on Evelynn as she writhes, sobs, and howls.

 

“Mercy!” Evelynn yelps when she can no longer stand the overstimulation. “Mercy Kai’sa! Mercy!”

 

The effect is immediate. Kai’sa pulls away, turns Evelynn onto her side, and slides up beside her so that Kai’sa can cradle Evelynn to her chest.

 

“Eve, shhh,” Kai’sa soothes, rubbing gentle circles on Evelynn’s back. “You were brilliant. Thank you. Thank you for letting me do this for you.”

 

Evelynn takes a while to stop shaking and sobbing. Kai’sa kisses a few tears off of Evelynn’s cheeks as she finally comes back to herself.

 

“Can I get you anything?” Kai’sa asks. “Water?”

 

“Later. Just stay like this now,” Evelynn croaks, voice weak and strained.

 

“Anything.”

 

Kai’sa keeps rubbing circles on Evelynn’s back while Evelynn plays with the ends of Kai’sa loose hair.

 

“Did you like it?” Kai’sa whispers after a long stretch of silence.

 

“I loved it,” Evelynn whispers back. “Thank you. I wish we did this sooner.”

 

“So do I.”

 

“We’re home! Evelynn? Kai’sa?” Akali throws the front door open with a bang, calling out for Evelynn and Kai’sa before she turns and sees them sprawled out naked on the living room couch. “Nice.”

 

“Hello,” Ahri greets, walking in behind Akali and closing the door. “I see you two had a fun day judging by the mess in between Evelynn’s legs and the mess on your face, Kai’sa.”

 

“The kitchen too, really?” Akali calls out from said room.

 

“Don’t use the island yet!” Kai’sa instructs, yelling back at Akali.

 

“You cook food on this counter!” Akali scolds. “We eat on this counter! At least clean up after yourself if you want to fuck in communal spaces!”

 

“Leave us alone!” Evelynn groans, burying her face in Kai’sa’s breasts. “It’s not like you haven’t– _we_ haven’t done worse!”

 

“Settle down,” Ahri chides everyone, walking out of the powder room with a warm wet towel. She cleans Kai’sa’s face before wiping Evelynn clean as well. Akali emerges from the kitchen holding Kai’sa’s clothing while Ahri gather’s Evelynn’s pants and shirt off the floor.

 

“Put these on,” Akali suggests. “You’re going to catch a cold.”

 

“No,” Evelynn refuses. “Just cover us with the fleece throw.”

 

“I need to get up,” Kai’sa murmurs to Evelynn.

 

“No,” Evelynn whines.

 

“We need to eat,” Kai’sa reminds.

 

“Yeah,” Akali chimes in. “I’m starving.”

 

“Go eat Ahri,” Evelynn unhelpfully suggests.

 

“She already did in the car,” Ahri answers for Akali. “I’m hungry as well and for something more substantial than pussy.”

 

“Fine,” Evelynn surrenders, letting go of Kai’sa.

 

Evelynn and Kai’sa dress themselves before meeting Ahri and Akali in the kitchen.

 

“Udon?” Akali guesses, looking around the kitchen. “Awesome. What do you need me to do?”

 

“Turn the stove back on and tell me when my pot boils,” Kai’sa instructs. “Evelynn can help me finish the vegetables, and Ahri can stay out of my kitchen and set the table. I don’t need any explosions today.”

 

“You told her!?” Ahri huffs at Evelynn, her ears drooping. “How could you?”

 

“Hey! What did you tell Kai’sa?” Akali turns to Evelynn as well. “I want to know too!”

 

“I’ll tell you at dinner,” Evelynn promises. “Which means everyone should get on it.”

 

“I’ll teach you how to cook,” Kai’sa promises a pouting Ahri. “Whenever we have time, I’ll teach you.”

 

“Promise?” Ahri brightens considerably, her ears tall and perky again.

 

“Yes, now please go set the table.”

 

Ahri happily sets the table while Evelynn and Akali work and banter together. Kai’sa finishes the meal in no time and serves everyone.

 

“This is the best udon I’ve ever had!” Akali comments with great sincerity. “I could eat a whole pot.”

 

“It’s delicious Kai’sa,” Ahri agrees. “Thank you.”

 

“Perfection,” Evelynn notes in between bites. “Whatever did we do to deserve you?”

 

Kai’sa flushes with pleasure at the praise. The KDA manor really feels like a happy home when all four members are back and together. Kai’sa feels a warmth settle throughout her being as she sits at a table full of laughter and love. Laughing at a story that Akali is telling, Kai’sa basks in the warmth and safety of being surrounded by the people she loves.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to Fangirl_on_a_bicycle for letting me borrow her headcanon about Evelynn's little hood ornament.


End file.
